


Nightmares

by IvyWing



Series: Clace one shots/short stories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyWing/pseuds/IvyWing
Summary: Clary hates Jace, but it turnes out he is the only person who can help her with her nightmares.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Clace one shots/short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570363
Kudos: 25





	Nightmares

She hated him. Who? - Jace Herondale, school Player, cocky asshole, had probably slept with the entire female population of their school. That's how Clary would describe him.  
But since fate aparently had something against her, and because she was best friends with his adoptive sister, they just kept running into each other. And to make things even worse he seemed to love running around the house shirtless all the time. Oh and not to forget that he found it extremly entertaining to tease her and flirt with her every time they met (especially when he was shirtless).  
And no matter how much she hated him even she had to admit that he was very atractive. Though attractive was an understatment, no he was devilishly handsome and everyone with eyes could see that. Considering they had their own personal little war going, she would, of course never admit that out loud, but she had a feeling he knew anyways.  
***  
This is how things used to be, until one night when they went out partying and they may or may not have had a few to many drinks. The others had already disapeared a while ago and a few drinks and some very close dances later she somehow ended up sleeping with Jace.  
Usually when she had a one night stand she made sure to leave before she could possibly fall asleep, she never even had sleepovers with her friends, because she didn't want anyone to find out about her nightmares. She didn't want anyone to know that she was haunted by dreams and memories that made her wake up screaming every night.  
But with all the alcohol in her system and the exhaustion from their mindblowing sex, she fell asleep without even noticing. When she woke up the next morning with his armes slung around her waist and her back pressed against his warm chest, she realized that for the fist time in years, she had an entire night of peaceful, dreamless sleep, in the armes of her worst enemy of all places.  
***  
Neither of them ever acknowleged this encounter again and they just went on with their lives as if nothing happend. But one day her mom told her that she was going to an important art exhibition, that offered to let her portray some of her work, in europe for about two weeks and she didn't want Clary staying at home alone for so long, which is how Clary ended up staying with the Lightwoods.  
Luckily she convinced Izzy to let her stay in one of the guest bedroom, because sharing Izzys messy room for two entire weeks would be ridiculous consindering how many free bedrooms there were in the mansion. So she hoped it would be enough to prevent them from finding out About her nightmares, altough she had her doubts, but there wasn't much else she could do.  
Just like every other night Clary woke up screaming and drenched in sweat in the middle of the night. Izzy being the heavy sleeper she was didn't notice anything at all, but Jace was a whole differemt story. When he heard Clarys screams he came running to her room and gently woke her from the shocked trance she was in, by taking her small hand into his larger one.  
To her surprise he didn't say a word, no comment, no sarcastic remark, he didn't even ask what she dreamt about or wether she was okay, because he knew she wasn't ready to give these answers. Instead he just sympathetically squeezed her hand and asked if she wanted to downstairs. She nodded weakly. So they went to kitchen to get a glass of water before curling up on the couch to watch some tv.  
They sat just close enough that their legs weren't quite touching and neither of them said anything, but it wasn't akward, it was a comfortable silence and they understood what they needed to know without sharing a single word.  
At some point of the night they must have fallen asleep and somehow ended up cuddeling, because that was the only explanation for the situation they found themselves in the next morning. Arms and legs tangled together, Clarys head resting on Jaces chest and a surprised Izzy, who very rudely interrupted their wonderful sleep with her screaming. "Clarissa Adele Fairchild, Jonathan Christopher Herondale, what for heavens sake are you doing there?"  
"Chill Iz, we were just watching tv and must have fallen asleep" Jace tried to calm Izzy down, his voice still rough with sleep. "And why exactly would the two of you watch tv in the middle of the night, together?! Izzy asked.  
For a moment Clary was afraid Jace would tell her about the nightmares, but aparently he seemed to know that it wasn't his secret to tell, so he said "It seems like we both couldn't sleep and we ran into each other on our way to get some water from the kitchen. Clary thought it was a good idea to watch some tv and I decided to join her, without asking her first I might add, and then, like I said, we must have fallen asleep"Izzy didn't seem entirely convinced, but she didn't press the matter further, knowing she probably wouldn't get a better answer.  
***  
The following night Clary lay awake and stered at the ceiling, thinking about the, except for the mornig, rather uneventful day, when she heard the door to her room being carefully opened. There in the patch of light falling from the hallway through the slightly cracked open door, stood Jace in nothing but his boxer shorts.  
"Hey, you awake?" he whispered. Instead of answering Clary made some space on her bed, liftng the covers and motioning for him to join her and he did just that. When he found a comfortable position he pulled her closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. With Jaces scent and warmth enveloping her, Clary slowly drifted off to sleep.  
She didn't know what was happening between them exactly, but she didn't really care as long as she could just fall asleep in the welcoming safety of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really one of my best works, and there are probably are a few typos because I only edited it very quickly, but I hope like it anyways ♡  
> Also don't worry, the second part of Pizza delivery Guy will come, I just don't know when. And be prepared, 'cause it turned into a bit of a crossover 😂  
> ~Ivy


End file.
